Quaxo Vs The Rolly Monster
by Mistoffelees' Magical Sweater
Summary: ONESHOT. Who wins? And just what is a Rolly Monster? You'll have to read to find out. Please Review! please please please?


This is a semi-sequel to A New Family. In other words you don't have to read the previous to understand this story but it uses the owners he received as his owners in this story. I hope that made sense

"Will," Erik called standing outside his brother's locked bedroom door, "he's doing it _again_!"

"Doing what?" Will asked irritably, opening the door and glaring down at his younger brother through a pair of goggles.

"Why are you wearing…never mind, I don't want to know," Erik said putting his hands up. "Anyway, Quaxo is watching that video again."

"What video?"

Erik sighed, "The only video he ever watches."

"What that dumb CATS video of Mom's?"

Quaxo scowled and placed his paw protectively over his new found friend…the dvd remote.

"Quaxo," Will began sternly, "give me the remote."

Quaxo shook his head and waved his paw in dismissal. He turned his head back to the TV screen as Jacob Brent began to shake his head and hips. Jacob Brent melted into black nothingness as Will clicked the power button beneath the screen.

Quaxo bared his teeth…Jacob Brent's cute camera moment was his favorite part.

"Don't look at me like that," Will said shaking his finger at the tuxedo cat, "You can't constantly watch television and people dressed up as you will still be here when you get back. Believe me."

Quaxo looked up at Will with questioning eyes.

"Um Will? Where is he going?" Erik asked staring dumbfounded at his brother.

"If he won't get exercise outside then I've got the next best thing." Will replied with that I-locked-my-brother-in-a-trunk-last-year gleam in his eyes.

Quaxo gulped…from experience he learned that that gleam was not a welcoming sign.

"State of the art exercise equipment!" Will cried proudly.

"Uh…what does Mom's treadmill have to do with our cat getting exercise?" Erik asked.

Will ran his fingers up and down the metal rail, acting like a model on The Price Is Right. "Just watch, I'm going to turn the machine on, set Quaxo on the walking path and then we're going to leave him to become super strength kitty!"

Erik stared at Will. He wondered why Will's ignorance continued to amaze him. "You've got to be kidding?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Leave it to the master!"

"More like leave it to the Beaver," Erik mumbled as Will turned the treadmill on. Quaxo stared wide eyed.

'I'm going to die' he thought.

Quaxo sat flabbergasted on the moving treadmill.

"What is the point of this…I'll just keep moving forever and ever…"

KLUNK

"Owie my nose!" Quaxo sat up rubbing his nose gently. Bravely he climbed back onto the death trap and sat down again.

"This time I'm not going to fall off!" He assured himself.

KLUNK

He sat up shaking his head. Then he stared at the treadmill with a devilish gleam in his brown eyes.

"Alright Rolly Monster…if that's the way you want to play…then that's the way we're going to play!" He cried leaping through the air with his claws unleashed. He landed, digging his claws deep into the black rubber.

"HA HA! I've got you now!"

KLUNK

With his claws attached he didn't fall off; the treadmill tried to pull him underneath!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go of me!" He screamed frightened; yanking himself free but leaving several long rips in the rubber. He backed his small body against the wall, breathing deeply.

"Oh so you want to play dirty do you? Well I'll show you how magic cats play." He said as his white fur began to dissolve into the black. He pounced onto the control box and began to use all his strength to rock the treadmill back and forth.

CRASH

"Pretty strong for a little guy, huh? I guess you thought you were going to smash me…well I'm pretty quick too." He jumped on top of an un-used dresser who's only purpose in life was to gather dust.

ACHOO

Mistoffelees sniffled "Allergies," he told the Rolly Monster.

"Now then…where were we? Ah yes!" Misto said clapping his paws together. He stood up on his hind legs with his paws in the air.

"The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees' conjuring turn!" He cried triumphantly.

A flash of light illuminated the room as he gave the Rolly Monster his first blow. A large crater appeared on the black rubber where Misto had let him have it. He leapt across the furniture, dancing as he went, blasting his magic at the treadmill until the Rolly Monster was nothing more than a crumbled pile of melted metal and ashes.

"Hmm…," he said, "That's funny…I thought for sure Will and Erik would have heard that …"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Will screeched as he entered the room with an opened-mouth Erik at his heels.

"Assuming you don't have insurance?" Quaxo asked as he dusted his shoulders off with his tail.

"Mom. Is. Gonna. Kill. You Will." Erik said staring at the past repair treadmill before him.

"ME? What about you?"

"I did nothing! This was all your idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was NOT!"

"Was TOO!"

"SHUTUP!" Quaxo screeched.

"This is all your fault!" Will cried pointing at Quaxo.

Erik rolled his eyes, "Yeah I can see that now. 'Sorry Mom our talking magic cat destroyed your treadmill.'"

"Actually," Quaxo said cleaning his paws delicately, "the Rolly Monster started it."

Will sighed, "We just have to put it back together."

"Good luck with that." Quaxo said noticing that Will had the remote in his hand

"If you hadn't been so lazy and just gone outside this never would have happened." Will told Quaxo.

"Actually," Quaxo said taking the remote in his mouth, "I would have gone outside anytime you wanted."

"Then why didn't you?!" Will cried exasperatedly.

"Because ," Quaxo replied looking back at the Rolly Monster, "You didn't say please."

THE END

Ok ok so this story was totally random but it was cute right? PLEASE review!!!!!! I beg of you! (he he he…that kind of rhymed!)


End file.
